A Very Long Night
by formerlyknownasone
Summary: Edward meets the love of his life in an unexpected place under unusual circumstances... In the laundry room. Edward Bella oneshot. Read and Review.


**That's right folks. I absolutely broke my I-should-only-stick-to-Harry-Potter-fics rule. I wrote my first Twilight fic… And sold myself to the dark side. In my defense I have become absolutely obsessed with Twilight since four months ago and now I'm totally addicted to it. I can't believe that I have gone so long without it.**

**This is pretty much my first Twilight fic I've ever written, and hopefully the first of many. Do show me your support by reviewing—I'm not afraid to admit I'm a review whore. Personally I think this is okay, just slightly rough around the edges.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The paper cups. Those were the first things I really noticed as I walked into the party five minutes ago.

They weren't the normal disposable paper cups either. No, because Alice Cullen wanted to be special, _had_ to be special, she couldn't buy normal white paper cups to serve beverages in when she had parties. She didn't even buy something else remotely normal, like those with smiley faces or rainbow-coloured ones. She _had _to get glittery pink—as was her signature style—paper cups.

I sighed. Trust Alice to ruin a perfectly good punch with cups like this.

"Anything wrong Edward?"

Said-pixie was standing in front of me right now, having danced gracefully across the room to greet me. She was wearing a pale green dress and a big smile on her, looking absurdly happy. She seemed contented to leave the limelight for the first time.

"This is the first time I see my sister in two months, and all I get is 'anything wrong Edward?'," I chortled, downing the rest of the punch (which was, incidentally, also pink). "I was expecting a better greeting."

"You look better," She observed, giving a quick once over.

"And you cut your hair," I replied. It was now slightly shorter and spiky. It suited her.

She flung her small arms around me, and I willingly give in and returned her a hug affectionately. Emmett, Alice and I had always been really close, even for siblings.

"I missed you!" she exclaimed.

Of course I missed her too. I could have visited her more often—I had plenty of time. Her presence, however, was severely damaging to my health, especially she went into her matchmaking mood. So for my best interest, I tried to avoid Alice as much as possible.

But when she called me last week and threatened to tear my door down if I didn't turn up tonight, I knew I had no choice but to turn up. So here I am, alone as usual.

"I didn't see you!" She cried happily. Of course she hadn't. She had been too fixated with Jasper to even take notice of me. Where was he anyway? They were practically glued to the hips.

"Behind me. Rose and Em are here too," she suddenly said, correctly guessing my thoughts.

"You are psychic."

"I am."

I looked past her shoulder and saw Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett walking towards us. They had apparently spotted us as well.

"Finally come haven't you?" Emmett hollered, slapping my back. Jasper grinned and slapped me too. I winced. Rosalie just smirked, looking stunning in her red gown even as she folded her arms.

"I finally came." I agreed. Reluctantly, I felt like stressing to this to them. But all of them were party animals—they didn't want to understand.

Alice gave a very unlady-like snort. "Of course, we would have been able to see you sooner, if you stop avoiding me every weekend when I call. And I wouldn't even need to invite you to a housewarming party, because you would have _already_ seen my new apartment before today."

"I don't blame you Edward," Rose told me, joining the conversation. "I would avoid Alice's calls too if I knew they were going to be mostly about shopping."

"Or your wardrobe," Jasper added, earning a poke from my sister. I sniggered.

"To what do we owe your presence?" Jasper continued, rubbing a large bruise that now decorated his forearm.

"What's with the cups?" I snorted, holding the embarrassingly pink cup in front of her. I have chewed the rim of it slightly during my extremely long stay at the refreshment table.

"Hey, I like them!"

"They are glittery _and _pink, Alice," I said, shaking the cup for emphasis. I shook my head. "I don't even want to know what colour the plates are."

"The same," she replied cheerfully. Her eyes glittered. "But you are avoiding the topic."

Damn she caught me.

"We weren't talking about anything," I feigned ignorance. I turned to a grinning Emmett. "So… did you watch the game last night?"

It was then Rosalie decided it was time to dig my grave.

"Don't you remember Edward?" She smiled evilly. "We were discussing about how you finally decided to crawl out of the hole you live in and join us on this rare occasion. Perhaps it has something to do with your relationship status."

"He's afraid of Alice and her matchmaking schemes," Emmett commented loudly. Like it wasn't obvious enough—sometimes he helped her along with her schemes. I haven't forgiven him for the Jessica incident yet.

"Perhaps," I growled. "It's because I don't need my four best friends and siblings interfering with my love life, thank you very much."

They burst into laughter. Probably to laugh at the very non-existence of my so-called love life.

"You don't have one," Rose stated plainly. Emmett was banging his large fist on the refreshment table, tears of mirth in his eyes.

"Good one, Rosalie!" He roared. I ignored them.

"Oh please Edward," Alice whined, looking at me with begging eyes. Her attention was entirely focused on me now. "If I could just introduce you to a few of my other friends…"

"No," I immediately said, shuddering at the memories that permanently scarred my mind. Alice was over-enthusiastic in setting me up with her little friends. "I had enough of those skirmishes."

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Because," I said, seething, "Every of those dates had been a disaster. And you _know _it." My eyes flashed as Alice waved happily to some redhead who just came. "Don't," I growled. "You even think about introducing me to her."

"Angela's already got a boyfriend," She countered, waving me off dismissively.

"Since when has that ever stopped you?" I muttered under my breath.

"Chill a little, will you?"

"It's the effects of being high and dry," Emmett whispered loudly. The rest burst into peals of laughter again.

"Go on," I grumbled, crumpling a napkin. "Laugh at my expense. But leave me alone."

"He sounds exactly like Swan," Jasper commented. I stubbornly refused to take the bait.

"I hope she's not some new girl you are going to set me up with," I told Alice darkly, who looked slightly crestfallen.

"But she's really nice! And cute as hell, "she protested hotly. Her short spiky hair stood up a little.

I don't care!" I said stubbornly.

"Why won't you do it?" She demanded.

"Because," I told her, rolling my eyes, "The last time you introduced me to someone 'really smart and cute', she went and have sex with my brother and became his girlfriend!"

I shot a look at the grinning Emmett and Rosalie, who were clinging onto each other. They weren't even ashamed of it—they were practically flaunting it in front of my face.

"Sorry Edward," Rose said smugly. "I prefer a man who has muscles."

"I have muscles."

"Not enough to tempt me."

"See?" I told my annoyingly persistent sister and her boyfriend. "This is why I don't do dates from you guys."

"Tanya was nice," Jasper reminisced. He, like the others, enjoyed watching me squirm in pain. He just hides it better than the rest.

I gave him a frosty stare.

"She was. Until she turned out to be some vegetarian hippie living in a house full of girls."

"Hey, do you guys remember the time that he ran into Lauren?" Emmett chimed in, inviting a fresh round of laughter again. I sighed and took a cookie from the platter. I had a bad feeling tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

I was right. I glanced up at the clock again.

Only one hour and twenty-two minutes before I could go.

After another half hour of joking at my expense, the two happy couples decided they had enough of me and went and hit the dance floor, leaving me to stand alone. But not before Alice warned me that if I even dare to return home before midnight, she will give my number to every single girl she knows. I know better than she does that she really meant it, so I stayed put.

One hour, twenty one minutes more.

I have already done everything possible to keep myself from falling asleep with boredom. I recited Tennyson's poems backwards, listened to the bad music playing from the stereo, admired the decorations and furnishings, and basically counted the number of parquet tiles on the living room floor (Three hundred and sixty four. Note: A bad habit you pick up when your mother is into interior designing.) I cursed Alice and the rest for dropping me in this hellhole.

She should leave me alone to be the social retard I am.

All of a sudden, Alice bounced back into my view in front of me, wearing another dress that definitely was not on her just now.

"What's with the change of dress?" I asked. The one she was clad in now was white with little red flowers. I don't approve of the hemline.

"Like it?" She beamed, twirling around. "It's new. It was on sale last week. Couldn't resist."

I grunted without care, narrowing my eyes as I mentally counted the number of men in the room.

"I'm not sure," I said huffily. "It's too short. You should change."

Alice put her hands on her hips and grimaced. "You are so old-fashioned."

"I'm just making sure my sister has some sense of modesty."

"No, you are being overprotective," She said shortly. "Enjoying the party?"

"You needed to ask?"

"What have you been doing?"

"I have been desperately trying to ignore that girl in orange who keeps staring at me," I told her curtly, nodding slightly towards the couch. Alice followed my nod and gazed at the girl, who realised she was caught and was now stammering an excuse to leave the party.

"Blame Carlisle and Esme. It's the Cullen good-looking genes we genetically inherited from our parents," Alice smiled.

"I hoped that's not the Swan girl you wanted me to hook up with," I replied brusquely, chucking away another of those glittery pink cups into the bin. I frowned. Any more punch and I would be on sugar high.

"No she isn't," Alice confirmed. "The girl I wanted to set you up with is way, way prettier. A little shy, but she's absolutely gorgeous."

"I noticed you mention nothing about intelligence," I snorted.

"She graduated from Dartmouth. That's how I know her." Figures. Alice was proud of being a recently-graduate of Dartmouth college.

"Still, I'm not interested."

"Really?"

"Really." I rolled my eyes. Alice peered at me.

"Someday Edward Cullen, you would crack under the pressure I'm giving you and beg me to let you date one of my friends."

"You know this because?"

"I'm psychic." Alice replied complacently.

I decided to humour her." Sure you are."

"You will do well to remember that."

I snorted loudly and took a bit of a cookie from the table that I have been slowly polishing off. "Since you are clairvoyant and all, tell me, when will that happen?"

She flashed me a mischievous smile. Not to self: Don't bet against Alice.

"Like now."

I stiffened. "What's happening?"

"It's just that someone finally spotted you. You've met her before," she said evilly. "You know, the blond one with really curly hair?"

I felt myself turning pale. Don't turn back, I commanded myself.

"You know, the one who really liked you and was so enamoured by your hair," Alice continued casually, feigning indifference. "What was her name?"

I couldn't answer her. "Please tell me she's not behind me now," I pleaded, panicking.

"Oh yeah. I remember now..."

"Crap!"

"Jessica," Alice finished.

I saw a flutter of blond hair out of the corner of my eye and without hesitation, I ran away from the refreshment table as fast as my legs could carry me.

* * *

Here's what I learnt from my years of living with Alice and Emmett: When you are running away for your life, especially when your mad siblings have some evil ulterior motive, don't even bother trying to think straight. It doesn't work— plain as that.

Which is why I found myself moving into a crowd of slamming bodies at the dance floor, fortunately an extremely wise decision (or lack thereof) on my part. It gave me the five seconds advantage of remaining hidden while I tried to find another hiding place.

It did however, have several drawbacks. The severe lack of body space and oxygen was one. The second was that I couldn't tell where I was heading.

I spotted Rose and Emmett boogeying two metres away from me. They were indecently good dancers, I admit.

"Joining us Eds? What a shock," Emmett shouted to me.

"How do you breathe over here?" I asked him, panting.

"I think I see Jessica," Rose commented absently. The fear jolted me again and I tore across the dance floor. I haven't a clue where to go.

Oh no.

And then, through my panic-induced hazed vision, I spotted the most welcoming sight of the night.

A door.

I didn't even think about it. I ran towards it, threw open the door and flipped the lock. Two seconds passed, and door remained unopened.

I was saved!

Thank goodness I had been the fastest runner in high school. I thought with relief. I started staggering forward, feeling extremely relieved.

And then I collided with something and fell towards the floor.

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was on top of something really soft. Or rather someone, I realised, as a pair of lovely brown eyes stared back at me.

_Someone._

"Ow," the stranger said.

"I'm sorry," I jumped up hastily. "I didn't know someone else was in here." I offered a hand, feeling rather apologetic. The stranger took it gratefully as I pulled her up.

"Thanks," I heard the stranger mumble, trying to steady herself. "It's totally not your fault, though," she commented lightly, brushing dust off the fabric of her clothes, before lifting her gaze up to took at me. I did the same.

The girl in front of me was breathtakingly beautiful—small, slender with beautiful brown eyes. She was unbelievable pale (like me), with pretty dark hair (unlike me) and very kissable-looking lips (what I hoped I had). And less than ninety seconds ago, I was sitting right in the lap of this angel.

And then she smiled at me.

This, I decided, was turning out to be a really lucky night. I was stuck inside the room with an angel.

"Did anyone tell you look extremely good in blue?" I heard myself saying before I could stop myself.

It was true. The brunette is front of me was wearing a really nice deep blue dress that ended just above the knee. It looked absolutely lovely on her.

She flushed. That colour looked lovely on her too. But why was she blushing?

And then it finally dawned upon me what I had just blurted out.

"Oh crap," I muttered before going red. I turned to look at her. "Can we start over?"

"Maybe," she pretended to consider, tilting her head. "Depends why you are here."

"I'm hiding from someone," I grinned. "You?"

"I am doing the exact same thing as you are. It's a nightmare outside."

"I have to agree with you," I said wryly as I remembered what was beyond this door. "Where are we?" I suddenly asked.

She gave me a lopsided smile, giggling.

"You mean you can't tell?"

I finally took notice of the surroundings of the room. It was surprisingly white and empty. There was a pile of ridiculously expensive clothes sitting in a bin to my right. In front of me there was a washing machine at work. A colourful array of fabric fluttered cheerfully near a window.

I blinked.

"I believe it is typically called a laundry room," she added helpfully with a smirk.

A laundry room. I ended up inside a laundry room with a stranger.

"It's not pink," I finally said, feeling a bit puzzled. I slumped back onto the wall.

"I'm surprised too," The brunette beside me remarked, leaning back as well. "The store probably ran out of pink paint when Alice decorated the house."

I jerked my head. "You know Alice?"

"Who do you think I'm hiding from?"

"A mad suitor," I shrugged. "I don't know."

She pondered over this. "Well, that, which comes in the euphemism of Mike, and her as well." She sighed, leaving me to wonder who is this Mike-fellow and whether it would be a good idea to punch the daylights out of him. "And I can't even leave this stupid place."

"Let me guess. You can't leave this place until twelve."

She looked at me curiously. "How did you know?"

I chuckled. "Why do you think I am stuck in this party? Strict orders from Alice."

"I see she didn't give you a choice either." She laughed. Her laughter sounded like the bells tinkling.

"You sure you don't mind me crashing into the laundry room with you?" I asked uncertainly.

"Not really," she answered, giggling. My heart accelerated. "Plenty of space."

"Edward," I introduced, shoving my hand in front of her.

She smiled back at me and accepted my hand. "I'm Bella," she said warmly. "Now let's sit down on the floor and get more comfortable. I have a feeling this is going to be a long night."

* * *

Bella. This angel has a name. I like the sound of it. It suited her, her laughter.

"I'm assuming Alice invited you?" I asked her as we settled onto the floor. We were both sitting cross-legged on the cool tiles in Alice's laundry room.

"I was coerced," she admitted, playing with her hair slightly.

"Ditto, ditto," I agreed, resisting the urge to touch her hair.

"Pray tell, Edward," Bella said, leaning towards me curiously. I felt a wave of pleasure as my name rolled off her tongue. "How exactly are you related to Alice?"

"Guess."

"Childhood friend."

"No."

She thought hard.

"Ex-boyfriend slash stalker." Bella declared.

"Is there how people see me?" I asked, horrified.

"Cousin?"

"Close." The corners of my mouth tugged. "She's my sister."

Bella gaped in shock. Her expression was priceless. I chuckled in amusement.

"You are Emmett's brother." She stated.

"Yeah," I answered, cocking my head a little. "You know him too?"

"Them, and Rosalie and Jasper," Bella confirmed. This time it was her who carried an amused look on her face.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"You don't want to know," she told me, her brown eyes sparkling. I felt an overwhelming desire to stare at them.

"I think I do."

"It's not very complimenting," she warned.

I raised my eyebrow. "Do your worse."

"Okay," She flashed another grin. "Basically, I got the impression that you are some antiquated, socially inept person who basically has an obsession with the piano because he's not getting laid."

I scowled.

"I'm not socially inept," I said, bristling.

"So you have an odd fixation with the piano?" her eyes gleamed.

"I do not!" I told her, glowering. I'm so going to strangle my former siblings later. "I just… happen to play on it. A lot."

"Ah." She grinned.

"Really!" I insisted. The washing machine starting beeping. I ignored it.

"Don't worry," Bella said easily. "I always try to form my first impressions."

"And what do you conclude of me?"

"That's easy." She looked at me straight in the eye. "A socially inept person who knocks me over and has an obsession with the piano."

I glared at her. She looked at me innocently.

"What? You did knock me over." I gave her another look.

"Just kidding," She smiled. "I'm really the clumsy one, not you."

That's not possible. She didn't look anything but graceful.

"Are you sure?" I asked, looking dubious.

"I'm one of the most un-coordinated humans to walk on this planet," Bella grinned. "By the age of thirteen I already had two broken arms and broke my ribcage. And two other persons' as well."

I smiled. The lack of adroitness only made Bella seemed cuter and more endearing. I could imagine saving her from a fall and Bella falling into my arms. I grinned, enjoying that vision very much.

"And your sister," she said exasperatedly. "Made me wear these shoes."

She stuck her leg out in front of her. On her feet adorned two silvery high heels. She had pink toenails. Very cute.

"Four inches," She whined. "I already have an unusually high rate of accidents flat on two feet. And she expects me to strut around in these."

"Remind me to thank her later," I said suggestively, staring at her legs. She glanced up at me and blushed for the second time.

I tried not to look too delighted. Bella blushed and tried to change the topic.

I relaxed. I could sit here was just hours listening to her.

* * *

And we did. It wasn't hard to just sit there and listen, especially when it's the love of your life talking. I was entranced, hypnotised by her every sway and words.

"— I never dared to take the blood test again," Bella concluded, pausing to catch a breath. Then she looked at me. "Edward," she said patiently.

"Hmmm?" I said distractedly, admiring her dark shiny hair.

"You are not listening."

"I am. But at the same time I'm admiring how pretty you look," I replied cleverly.

"Well, you look pretty too." She laughed.

I smiled and then turned back to stare at her. To my surprise she did not blush. Instead she tilted her head prettily and met my gaze, satisfied to maintain the comfortable silence between us. For a moment we did absolutely nothing at all, just smiling and nodding at one another.

Until somebody turned to music way up.

I frowned, unhappy with the interruption.

"What music is that?" I asked, wrinkling my nose in distaste at the loud beats and blaring sounds.

"That's not the real question," Bella said, laughing. "More like, who died and made Emmett deejay?"

"How do you know it's Em?" I asked, amazed.

Suddenly I heard the terrible chorus of some blaring hip-hop song filling the entire room. An all-too-familiar voice thundered above all, trying to sing along with it on the karaoke machine, perfectly out-of-tune.

I looked at Bella, who wore a triumphant look on her face.

"Definitely Emmett." I agreed.

"This reminds me. I'm going to murder him when I get out," Bella tells me. "Three times."

"I'm not surprised," I said, highly entertained. "What did he do now?"

Her eyes narrowed into slits. Only someone like her, I marvelled, could look beautiful when she was angry.

"He," Bella said hotly, "Went to pay my car a visit tonight. And installed a brand-new stereo."

"What's wrong with that?" I asked quizzically.

"It only plays Jay-Z and Timbaland music," she said. She was gritting her teeth. "And the damn thing refuses to switch off."

"Your car must be a wreck then," I smirked.

"How would you know?"

"He only does these to cars that belong to the scraps," I said, grinning. "He did it to my neighbours twice."

"That can't be it," She insisted stubbornly. "My car is gorgeous."

My ears pricked up in interest. "What model?"

"1953 Chevy truck. It's red in colour."

I snorted.

"No wonder Emmett did that to your car. I would have done the same thing too."

She hit me on the shoulder. A jolt of electricity flowed through me.

"I like my truck," she said defensively, tugging on the hem of her blue dress.

"Bella," I smirked. "That thing is old enough to be your father. It's practically an antique."

Her hands were on her hips. "_Please_. It's still working fine."

"You would be much better," I continued mischievously. "In a Mercedes Guardian. Or in a more sleek and modern car… Say, a Volvo?"

And a silver one at that. She would look wonderful in one of those.

"What's your car then?" Bella asked.

"I have two. One's an Aston Martin Vanquish." I bought it when I was going through the James Bond phase.

"The other?"

I smiled coyly.

"A silver Volvo."

* * *

It was twelve forty when we finally left the laundry room. We had been too caught up in there to notice that it was forty minutes past our jail-free time. Both of us walked out hand in hand, trying to not look too pleased.

I looked at Bella, who was smoothing her crumpled dress, wrinkled from the long hours of sitting on the floor. I tried to not to smile.

"Don't look at me like that," She hissed. "You are acting so suspicious. You are giving people the wrong impression."

I looked around smugly. No one was even paying attention to us. "Let them see it then."

Bella shook her head. I held her hand even tighter.

"You are shameless," she smiled. "I will go grab my bag from Alice's room,"

And then she walked away to retrieve her belongings. I walked to the refreshment table again and waited for her there.

It took Alice less than seven seconds to find me after she left.

"Edward," she said, looking perky even though she had been dancing half the night. Her outfit, as expected, was different from the one I last saw. "I thought you left."

"Please. And get murdered by you tomorrow? I'd rather not."

"Where were you then?" She asked suspiciously, glancing at my dopey face. Her four foot nine suddenly seemed too tall. "I couldn't find you."

I shrugged.

"Must be bad luck," I lied.

"Then why are you wearing the most ridiculous grin on your face?"

I tried to wipe the smile off my face, but Alice continued to attack me, not even bothering to give me a chance to explain..

"Your hair is kind of messy too," She observed, and then her eyes went wide. "You have sex hair! Oh my god what did you do?"

I rolled my eyes but made no attempt to smooth my dishevelled hair. I liked it that way. Bella's hand in my hair.

"Nothing that you thought I did. Relax," I told her, then paused before answering her first question. "I was in the laundry room."

Alice looked at me shrewdly, her hands on her hips. I wondered how long Bella would take to come out.

"For the entire time?" She asked suspiciously.

I grinned, no longer bothering to hide anything.

"I met someone," I admitted sheepishly, unable to meet her eyes.

"So who's the lucky girl?" Alice asked coyly, looking at me squirm.

"You will see her in a moment," I said shortly. I glance around the room for a distraction, and eyed Alice's outfit again—a grey minidress.

"I'm surprised that Jasper let you out in something like that," I said disapprovingly.

"He likes to show me off. Why, wouldn't you like your girlfriend in one of these?" she asked teasingly. I frowned

"I'm going insist that she buttons her shirt all the way to the neck, and she's only allowed to wear knee-lengths skirts." Any other outfit, I smiled to myself, was meant for my eyes only.

"You are so old-fashioned." Alice told me for the second time.

"I know," I told her. "But she likes old stuff."

"Edward," I heard a voice call. It was the sound of clear tinkling bells. I turned my head, and felt that uncomfortable weight lifted off me. Bella was back, gazing right at me. Her purse was in her hands. She looked lovely and flushed.

I noted with satisfaction that her hair was slightly messy as well. That was my fault, and I was glad of it. I grinned. She looked like she had a terrific time with somebody, and I knew who that somebody was… Me.

On an impulse I grabbed her hand and fit it into mine, and then finally plant a chaste kiss on her lips. I willed myself to control and turned back to face Alice, unable to avoid the moment any longer.

"Alice, this is Bella. You already know her," I said, helping Bella tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ears, unable to resist the urge to touch her. Her ears turned pink at the intimate touch.

"Your brother agrees with you guys that my truck should collecting dust," Bella told Alice. "But as I tried to explain, I like old stuff."

Alice's eyebrow shot up at that statement. I flashed her a triumphant I-told-you-so smile.

Then to my surprise, she started smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"What?" Bella and I echoed at the same time. The smirk growing on her face was hard to ignore.

"You guys haven't been doing much talking have you?" Alice asked, grinning.

"How would you know?" I retorted. For some reason she couldn't stop laughing.

"Perhaps it's better for me to do some formal re-introductions," Alice smiled, looking at a confused-looking Bella and me. "Bella, this is my brother, Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Bella _Swan_."

Swan?

"As in…" I continued.

"Only the same Bella Swan that you have been trying to avoid meeting," Alice chimed. "My Dartmouth friend."

"What's going on?" Bella asked Alice, looking quizzical.

I shook my head, speechless. A long list of expletives went through my mind.

"Edward here had been trying to avoid you all evening despite my best attempts to set him up." Alice answered gleefully. "Apparently he didn't want to get match made with one of my friends by us." Then glancing meaningfully at our entwined hands, she added, "But you see that in the end I always get my way."

"Too think… I could have met you earlier," I finally said hoarsely to Bella. I couldn't believe it.

My sister smirked at me. "You couldn't have been doing much talking if couldn't even find out her surname."

My jaw fell open, realising she was right.

"Funny how fate have a way of intervening huh?" Alice continued casually, looking too smug as Bella laughed along. "I told you I'm psychic."

* * *

**There you go. My first Twilight fic.**

**I'm pretty excited about the movie. But damn, the opening date clashes with my exams… But Edward is definitely important., so I find a way to squeeze it in.**

**I pretty much come to terms with the Twilight casting which I wasn't exactly what I had in mind. But damn it Robert Pattinson is hot, and I can't imagine Bella played by anypne other than Kristin Stewart anymore.**

**I'm undeniably Team Edward. Jacob is obviously Renesmee's. **

**Review!**


End file.
